


博士与国王：救赎

by mifan_milo



Category: Doctor Who, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan_milo/pseuds/mifan_milo
Summary: Tardis落在了伦敦塔，博士遇到了被囚禁的理查二世





	博士与国王：救赎

博士想，自己也算是经历过不少大场面的人了，但是刚踏出Tardis就有2个只穿着裤子的满脸惊讶的半裸男举着长剑对着自己的情况，还真没遇见过。  
当然，除了面前这两个举着剑虚张声势的半裸男，房间里角落里还有第三个人，试图在阴暗掩藏起自己。不起眼，却意外吸引了博士的注意。  
“你是谁？”其中一个男人大声问道，打断了他探究的视线。  
很好，终于有人记起来要问这个他百听不厌的问题了。正要张嘴回答，另一个男人往前跨了一大步，不容他回答就继续发问：“是奥墨尔派你来救人的？陛下已经下令关闭伦敦塔，你是怎么进来的？？你和废王是什么关系？？”  
伦敦塔？被废黜的君王？博士的大脑飞快地转动着，答案呼之欲出——  
“哈！现在是1399年！！这里是伦敦塔！！这里关着理查二世！！英国历史上有名的暴君！！”他兴奋地在原地踱着步，手舞足蹈道，丝毫不在意正用长剑对着自己的人。  
“你到底是谁？！”博士不在意，并不代表另外两个人也不在意。  
高声的呼喝终于把他从自言自语中拉了出来：“哦，对，自我介绍一下，我是博士（I’m the Doctor）。”  
“医生？什么医生？（Doctor? Doctor who?）”  
博士耸耸肩，露出两排整齐的白牙以及一个无害的微笑：“就是博士(Just the Doctor) 。”  
不过，博士灿烂的笑容看起来并没有达到预期的效果，对方只停顿了一下就大喊着举剑向他砍来。博士矮身躲过，迅速从怀里掏出音速起子对准了再次准备冲过来的两人。  
“铛！！”  
音速起子发出强大的电磁波，两柄长剑瞬间升温，直到它们的使用者再也忍受不了高温而自己丢下了武器。惊恐的表情爬上他们的脸，也顾不得体面，俩人顾不得体面，尖叫着“巫术！！”连滚带爬地跑出了房间。

赶走了危险分子，博士并没有收起音速起子，而是继续举着起子小心地靠近之前那个让他很是在意的角落——  
“我没猜错的话，这里如果还有不能像刚才那两人一样随意进出伦敦塔的人，就只有——”边说边靠近到足够近的距离后，博士放下了音速起子，“已经被废黜的理查二世陛下。”  
角落里的人只着一件肮脏破烂的单衣，像是怕冷一般蜷缩着身体瑟瑟发抖，他将脸埋在双臂间，散乱的长发无助地披散在肩头。  
“滚开……”察觉到有人靠近，角落里的人低声地呵斥道，当博士为了确认他是否安然无恙而触碰到他的肩膀时，对方猛然弹了起来并甩开了他的手：“别碰我！”  
这时，博士才看清了他的脸——紧张地瞪大的双眼，紧抿的薄唇，削瘦的脸颊，他仿佛照镜子般从对方的脸上里看到了自己。  
“唔……”  
博士还没来得及从震惊的情绪中恢复，只见对方痛苦地闭上了眼，再一次蜷起了身体。  
无法，博士再次举起音速起子，隔空对他做了次全身检查，检查结果却让他大为吃惊。  
“被下药了吗？”这也就解释了那两个男人为什么是半裸的了。只是，要对昔日的君主做出如此下作之事，没有亨利四世的默许，怕也是没人有这个胆子吧？  
如果Tardis没有碰巧把自己带到了这里，这被废黜的君王必将难逃折辱。一想到这拥有和自己一模一样脸庞的人被强奸的可能性，博士的脸一阵抽搐，手下一个用力，差点折断了音速起子。  
“陛下，陛下！嘘……嘘……我不会对你怎么样的……别乱动！我说了别乱动！！”  
博士轻声安慰着理查二世想要博得信任，期间却因为对方的拒不配合而不得不用了蛮力去压制，然后脱下长风衣把人裹了起来并用袖子打了个结。  
年轻的君王看着瘦弱，哪怕被灌了药，挣扎的力气也不小。待把人拖进Tardis后，博士也跟着脱力倒在了甲板上，好不容易才喘匀了气起身去找解药。  
当他拿着药水回到操作台甲板时，却险些被眼前的景象惊得把药给丢出去：被丢在甲板上的理查二世不知何时从长风衣里挣脱了出来，单薄的睡袍在挣扎间撩到了腰上，睡袍底下并没有穿内裤，光洁的双腿和臀就这么大剌剌地露在空气中。而他本人似乎并没有注意到这点，因为药效的缘故，原本应该白皙的皮肤泛着敏感的粉红，情欲高涨下，他单手上下拢着自己的阴茎，同时臀部前后摇晃着，难耐地呜咽着在粗糙的羊毛风衣上磨蹭着，想要纾解出来。  
香艳的场景让博士呆滞了那么一两秒，便立刻跑过去用风衣重新把人包了起来。  
“陛下，这都是药的缘故，你不知道自己在做什么，现在赶紧把解药喝下去，我发誓绝对不会对第三个人提起这件事。来，张嘴，喝下去就好了。”怀里的人被博士抓住了双手手腕禁止他继续自渎，身体却依旧扭来扭去拒绝乖乖喝药。  
“God！！没办法了！！是你逼我的！！”面对拒不配合地病人，博士调动自己鲜有的带小孩的经验，捏住了理查二世的鼻子，逼迫他张开嘴，接着趁机把药给倒了进去，然后捂住了对方的嘴等待他咽下去。  
见理查二世喉头上下动了一下，确认他已经咽了药，博士这才松开了手。谁知高兴不过两秒，只见对方一个反胃，刚喝下的药就被呕了出来。  
“No！！你不能这样！！我只有这一瓶特效解药！！材料不够做不出第二瓶了！！！”面对博士的崩溃，罪魁祸首用衣袖抹了一把嘴，眯着眼看了他好一会，然后猫咪似的把脸颊蹭上了他的，同时整个人都贴了上去。  
直到唇舌相交时，博士才反应过来自己居然又一次被强吻了！当他惊讶地看着理查二世的脸，脑子里却想着“虽然是个男的，接吻对象是自己（一样的脸）好像也没什么问题。”，丝毫没有意识到对方想要的是此“解药”非彼解药。  
理查二世觉得自己整个人正在燃烧，身上每一处都是滚烫的，而身边这个人，这个有着和自己一样脸庞的人，身上带着冷冽的金属的味道，让他不由自主地想要靠近。  
所以，当博士还在纠结“和理查二世接吻是否有问题”的时候，对方已经无师自通地解开了他西装外套的扣子，并正在把衬衫下摆从裤腰里抽出来。直到对方那火热的手心抚上了胸膛，他才意识到事情并不简单。  
“你是想要我？”博士用力把对方的手从自己胸口剥下来：“这可不行，不不，我不会这么做的，否则我和刚才那两个混账有什么区别？不……你别……！！”  
这次，打断博士的是理查二世放在他裤裆上的手，隔着两层布料不清不重地揉了起来。  
“放手！我说放手……！！不不不！！！你别脱！！……OK，脱就脱吧……”  
博士顾得了上半身就顾不了下半身，理查二世的双手在他身上灵活地游走，意图剥掉他的衣服，并在剥着博士的同时自己脱了睡袍，不一会儿，一个衣衫不整的博士被同样赤裸的理查二世反抱在怀里，胸膛贴着胸膛，脖颈相交，呼吸相错，贴着博士相对微凉的皮肤，理查二世舒服地继续骑在博士身上磨蹭。  
完了。  
博士悲催地意识到自己要面对一个事实：他，在理查二世坚持不懈的撩拨下，硬了。  
“行吧行吧……我是个博士，我这是在做治疗……（I’m the Doctor, I’m healing）”要说博士有什么优点，那就是适应力超强，稍微纠结了一下后，就接受了当前这个诡异的情况。  
有些事，一旦接受了之后，做起来就没那么困难了。  
博士麻利地脱掉了自己被拽坏的衣裤，手指插入理查二世的长发，抱着他的脑袋深深地吻了回去，并同时把人推倒在了铺着风衣的甲板上。  
“既然你是有皇后的人，那么我猜你是第一次勾引男人……”博士边说，边顺着对方的腰线往两片臀瓣中的隐秘之地伸去，“那就让我作为Doctor来治疗你吧。”  
果然是处子。探入一指时，博士便能感受到柔软的穴口因为容纳了异物而紧紧地咬着自己的手指，但因为药效的缘故，二指、三指还是轻松地被接受了，仅仅只是开拓而已，指尖戳到那一点时，瞬间就让身下的人软了腰。  
一切看起来已经准备就绪。  
博士所做的，就是抓着那细得可以一手握住的膝盖弯，扛到了自己的肩头。当他低头时，看到了年轻的君主睁着和自己一样的大眼，眼神迷离却对自己充满了信任。  
自己真的值得信任吗？他真的知道接下来会发生什么吗？博士停下了动作。

理查二世记得所有的事：今天的饭菜一定是被下了春药。因为自己的天命，他们只能废黜自己却不能杀人。他不太确定那两个男人是真精虫上脑打自己的主意还是被授意，但如果能折辱到他，相信会有不少人乐见其成，事实上，他也几乎快认命了。  
理查二世觉得自己的确有点不太清醒：他听到了奇怪的噪音，接着牢房里凭空出现了一个蓝盒子，盒子里出来的自称是Doctor的男人举着一支嗡嗡作响的小棍，赶走了想要对他不轨的人，却没有趁机落井下石，而是真切地尊重自己并想帮忙解除春药的影响。最匪夷所思的是，自己居然信任他。  
如果这一切必然要发生，他希望是这个男人，和他有着一模一样的样貌的男人，至少这样他可以把这不可思议的事当做一个微不足道的春梦。  
但博士似乎并不这么想。理查二世看着他露出了迟疑的脸，立刻明白了对方的骑士精神又一次占据了上风。  
既然这样，就让自己这个君王就赐予他相应的权力。  
“Doctor，I order you，kiss me and fuck me！！”  
今天，你有权力将英格兰最高位的人压在身下，治愈我吧，满足我吧！！

博士放下了对方的腿，看着面前这个明明很狼狈却依然用高高在上的口吻命令自己的男人，深陷情欲，却又一脸高贵圣洁。  
原来自己的脸是会有这样的表情吗？  
博士眼看着他支起身子，伸手抚上自己的后脑，拉近，然后交换了一个深深的吻，一个来自君主的给予救赎的吻。  
他一下紧紧抱住了理查二世，将他禁锢在自己怀里。  
君主却推开了博士的拥抱，大张着腿跨坐在他身上，一手撑着博士的胸膛，一手抓着博士那早已硬起来的阴茎抵在自己的穴口。  
“Help me……”邀请的意味不言而喻，明明是带着颤音的示弱恳求的话语，却笼上了神圣贞洁的神情。

在缓慢进入的期间，博士一直深深地注视着对方的眼睛：痛苦，却坚韧，还有一丝不易察觉的欢愉。  
理查二世同样回视着博士的眼：悲悯，但坚定，还有一缕无法隐藏的温柔。

完全插入的时候，两人同时发出了满足的叹息。他们紧紧相拥，两个不同时空的灵魂在这一刻融合在了一起！  
博士抓着对方细瘦的腰，用力地一次次向上挺动，感受对方火热的甬道对自己欢欣的接纳；理查二世将博士的脑袋抱在胸前，配合对方的节奏摇晃着腰与臀，让插入一次比一次更深入。

当体内那点被连续碾压，那令人麻痹的快感飞快地窜入脑内，理查二世逐渐软了手脚，慢慢地向下滑去。  
博士就着连接的姿势让他仰面轻轻放下，将他的双腿挂在自己的腰上，然后继续在这具年轻的身体上征伐。  
理查二世闭着眼，双手紧紧地抠着身下的网状甲板，双脚牢牢地锁着博士的腰，哪怕是这样，哪怕被死死握着腰肢，他仍然产生了一种快要被撞散架了的感觉。  
“陛下……您在害怕吗……”  
博士停了下来。他俯下身，伸手轻柔地擦去了不知何时挂在君主脸上的泪。  
“还是我对您太粗暴了？”  
后知后觉地意识到自己被干哭了，理查二世觉得有点无地自容，而博士停下的动作却又让他的身体重新骚动起来。他咬牙切齿地对着对方的嘴啃了上去，狠狠地咬破了博士的嘴唇，低声道：“我！不需要你的怜悯！不要停下来！”

博士的进攻再次像风暴一般席卷了年轻的君王，而理查二世就像风暴中的一片绿叶，他随着狂暴的气旋起舞，他紧紧如同藤条般缠着对方的身体，让自己不会在这场激烈的性事中被摧毁。他数次尖叫着攀上顶峰，可体内的东西却依旧将他钉在原地，如同活活被钉在纸板上挣扎的蝴蝶。  
自己应该害怕的。理查二世在失去意识前看着对方坚定的眼神这么想道。

当他再次清醒时，药效已经完全褪去。他躺在牢房里的石床上，身上虽然依旧是肮脏破烂的睡袍，但身体的确是被清理过了。博士正坐在他身边，看到他醒来后，给了他一个大大的微笑。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是博士，是个时间领主。”  
“领主？我封赏过不少领主，没一个像你这样。”理查二世黯然道，“我给了他们领地和地位，他们却背叛了忠于我的誓言，在我最需要的时候将我弃如蔽履。”  
他愤愤地抱怨着，随即又自嘲道：“我和你说这些又有什么用呢？你虽然能打跑那些对我图谋不轨的人，却无法带我离开这里。”  
“你有着跟我一样的面孔，却拥有和我完全不一样的人生。命运女神让我们相遇，是有什么启示吗？”他转过脸不再面对博士，声音闷闷地传来：“我恨我自己。你明明救我于水火，我却想着让你代替我被囚禁在这伦敦塔。我不光失去了一年的自由，还失去了原本仁善的心。”  
博士伸手掰过他的头，不意外地又见到了年轻人满脸的泪水：“我原谅你了，也请你别再用我的脸哭了。”  
他再一次吻了年轻的君主，一个不带情欲的充满安慰的吻：“你的命运是英格兰前进的车辙上一个无法抹去的印记，如同耶稣的受难将被后人所铭记，相信我。”

引擎轰鸣，蓝色的岗亭渐渐消失。  
博士手上操作着Tardis，那过于淡定的神情却暴露了他内心的动摇——他还是错了，这不是1399年，而是1400年，理查二世将被暗杀。


End file.
